Minako's Ambition
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: *Finished*-Minako dreams of being a teen idol, but when she gets the chance will she give up being Sailor Senshi?- Please Read and Review
1. Ambition

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters…… Konnichiwa! Ok, this is a story about one of my favorite characters in Sailor Moon, as you can tell… I hope you like it and please review!  
  
*Minako's Ambition*  
  
::Chapter One::  
  
Minako sat in her bedroom watching TV. She loved watching the movies and the various kinds of music videos. She desperately wanted to be a teen idol. It was her life's dream. But she knew she couldn't be one. Her destiny was already chosen to protect the Moon Princess, and that meant she wouldn't be able to become a pop star or an actress. She could only dream to be one…  
  
"Mina-chan!" Makoto said waving her hand in front of her face. "Earth to Minako!"  
  
Minako snapped out of her trance and blinked blankly at Mako. She was too mixed up in her dream that she forgot where she was. She then looked around and remembered she was at the arcade with her best friends.  
  
"Gomen." Minako sighed. "I'm just so tired that I merely spaced out."  
  
"Too much TV." Usagi said, and then sipped her milk shake. "If you watch too much it makes you sleepy."  
  
"Yeah, and you're one to talk, Usagi-chan." Rei teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Usagi said, defensively.  
  
Minako ignored their fighting and went back to her dream. She dreamed she was in America and was on stage, in front of millions of people, who were all screaming her name. She loved that dream; it made her think of all the possibilities she has. But, then the crowd stops cheering and some new enemy comes. There is always a new enemy that they have to kill, in order to protect Japan. She was sick of the same old thing every day. She wanted adventure, fame, fortune, and her dream to come true. "If only…" She whispered to herself and then sunk lower in the booth. She wanted to tell her friends so bad, but she couldn't, her heart wouldn't let her. So she kept her mouth shut and dazed into space.  
  
"I'm going to go." Minako said, standing up. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Alright, bye." They said and then started to talk again.  
  
Minako held back her tears that burned her eyes, and continued to walk, aimlessly down the sidewalk. Her heart sunk lower in her stomach when she saw pictures of teen celebrities that hung in the stores she past. She knew she had the looks, the voice, and the talent to become a celebrity. But she didn't have the strong heart. She couldn't go against her friends and fate, to go for her dream. It was just unthinkable. But, as she past all the pictures and heard the music, her strong barrier around her heart grew thick with envy and deceit.   
  
She stopped in front of one of the windows and put her hand against the smooth glass. A picture of a famous actress was behind the glass. "Maybe, for a little while… It couldn't hurt." She considered to herself. She stared in the girl's eyes. They shimmered like diamonds, and her smile was perfect with flawless white teeth. Her hair flew to her shoulders, and a glamorous necklace hung around her neck. Minako loved the blue shimmering dress that flowed like a stream. She wished that could be her, but all she could do was wish. She sighed and then continued to walk. Her feeling were jumbled together in a big ball that was in the back of her throat.  
  
~*~  
  
Minako finally returned home and flicked through the channels on her TV. With each flick of the remote, she started to listen to her mind, instead of her heart. Her heart was telling her to forget about her dream, and stay in Japan to protect Usagi. But her mind on the other end was telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. It was telling her to go reach for her dream and become a celebrity. She smiled to herself, because that was exactly what she was going to do. She was going to reach for the stars, if only she knew how to, and how to tell her friends…  
  
She turned off the TV and the lights. She lied down in her bed and closed her eyes. She dreamed of a way to tell her friends her secret.  
  
The next day…  
  
The sun rose high above Japan, caressing the country with its milky light. Minako awoke to the birds chirping joyfully outside her window. She sat up and stared out her window. The sun was shining; birds were chirping, and another chance of becoming a star. She smiled, because she knew today was her lucky day.  
  
She slid out of her bed and got dressed. She brushed her hair, and then left her house. She strolled down the street, humming happily. For some reason she felt that this was the day that would change her life forever, but in a really good way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Minako was going to meet her friends at the Crown Fruit Parlor. But, on the way she passed an electronics store with televisions in the window. She stopped when she saw The Three Lights on one of the tvs.  
  
"Do you want to be a star, like us?" Yaten asked, with a million-dollar smile.  
  
Minako shook her head vigorously, as if she thought they could see her. "Yes!" She answered.  
  
"And do you think you have the talent?" Taiki asked. Minako shook her head, again.  
  
"Well, if you think you have what it takes," Seiya said, smiling. "Come to the Crossroads Talent Agency, Thursday, August the 6th at one o'clock P.M."  
  
Minako gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Today was the 6th. She quickly looked at her watch. It read 12:45. She jumped with delight and hurried over to the Crossroads. She totally forgot about meeting her friends, but it was like she wanted to forget it, purposely.   
  
"Be brave, Minako." She whispered to herself, as she ran. "Only you can change your destiny for the better."  
  
The thing is, she wanted to change her destiny. She didn't want to fight anymore. Now she would have a reason to quit the Senshi, but is that what she truly wanted? No, not really. But ever since she could remember she wanted to be a superstar, and that came way before fighting. If only she could make her heart believe that...  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
***I know it's not the greates chapter, but i will try better next time!*** 


	2. The Chance

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally finished this chapter! I hope you like it! Please Review!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Minako stood in line behind hundreds of girls, who thought they could be teen idols. She laughed at herself, because she knew she was the only one there who was qualified. She knew she had the courage, looks, and the talent.   
  
"Alright, sweetie," one of the executives asked, holding a yellow clipboard. "Can I have your name?"  
  
"I'm Aino Minako." She replied and smiled.   
  
"Thank you very much." She said, handing her a card that read 94. "When they call your number go up to the front desk, ok?"  
  
"Hai." She nodded.  
  
The lady walked away, and Minako stood there looking at the card. She was 94. There was going to be 93 other people before her who thought they were up to it. But, to Minako they weren't. They either looked too fake, snobby attitudes, or they were just not good enough for fame and fortune.  
  
"Alright girls, I'm going to call out five numbers, and if I call your number you are advanced to the second round." A lady said over the microphone. "Ok, I want numbers 10, 50, 75, 25, and…"  
  
Minako crossed her fingers and closed her eyes. She prayed to herself that she called her number.   
  
"And, 94!" If I called your number come to the front desk."  
  
Her heart sunk and her stomach was infested with butterflies. She couldn't believe it! They called her! And now it's her turn to become a super star! She hurried over to the front desk and stood behind the four other girls. Her heart raced and her stomach somersaulted.   
  
"Miss, are you all right, you like you're going to pass out?" The woman asked Minako.  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," Minako replied. "I'm just really happy."  
  
"Oh, all right," she said, and handed her a paper. "Fill this out and then bring it back to me when you're down, ok?"  
  
She took the paper and nodded. "Ok," she said.  
  
She sat down and looked over the paper. She took out a pen and started to fill in information. When she got to the occupation line she thought about what to put. She smiled to herself when she thought of putting down Sailor Soldier. But, she shook it out of her head and put unemployed.   
  
Once she was done, she brought the paper up to the desk. "Thank you, dear," the women said. "We will call you tomorrow if you've been chosen."  
  
"Ok, bye," she said, and walked away.  
  
She walked with her happiness encircling her body. She couldn't believe that she might be a celebrity. It was as if the stars were finally answering her wishes and having them come true.   
  
"Hey Minako-chan!" Usagi shouted, sitting on a bench, eating ice cream.  
  
"Oh, hey Usagi-chan," she said, and walked towards her.   
  
"What are you doing here all by yourself?" She asked, and licked her ice cream.  
  
She didn't want to tell her about the whole superstar thing, so she didn't mention it. "I was going to get cat food for Artemis," she replied. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Seiya was going to take me to a movie," she said. "So I'm waiting for him and to tell you the truth, he is late!"  
  
"Well, I have to go," Minako said. "I will see you later."  
  
"Ok, bye," Usagi said, and watched as she walked away. "Minako-chan is acting weird."  
  
Minako didn't hear Usagi and just kept on walking. She hated lying to Usagi like that, but she had no choice. Because, if she did become a teen idol, she would have to quit the Sailor Soldiers and they would be so hurt. So now, all she can do is wait. Wait for an absolution or an answer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she got home, she went up to her room. She laid on her bed and watched the hands on her clock. With every movement of the little hand, she grew more and more excited. She wished that morning would come and then she would get that call, or at least she gets it.  
  
"Minako-chan, Rei called," Artemis said, and jumped up on her bed.  
  
"Did she say what she wanted?" she asked, and rolled over to him.  
  
"They are going to have a meeting tomorrow," he replied, and stretched out.  
  
"Oh, ok," she replied. "Arigato."  
  
Minako put her head back on her pillow. "How ironic," she thought. She is supposed to get the call tomorrow and she doesn't know the exact time and she has a meeting, too. Everything is blowing up right in front of her. She closed her eyes and thought of what she should do…  
  
To be continued...  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think!  
  



	3. The Answer

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters... Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you like it and please review!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The morning came and cleared away the darkness. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Maybe it won't be really bad," she thought. "Maybe I they will understand that I don't want to be a Sailor Senshi anymore. I mean, who needs Sailor Venus anyway?"  
  
She slid out of bed and noticed Artemis curled up in a ball at the end of her bed. She patted his head and sat down at her vanity. She pulled her hair over her shoulders and stared at her reflection. Her skin was tan and her hair was as golden as the sun. Her eyes were deep ocean blue and her body was thin like a toothpick.   
  
"Why wouldn't I be picked?" she asked her reflection. "I have just as good of chance as everybody else, right?"  
  
No answer. Her reflection just stared back at her.  
  
"Quiet one today, huh?" she asked. "Well, I guess everyone has their days when you don't feel like communicating or being with people. I have my days, too, believe it or not. Sometimes I don't even feel like getting out of bed because I hate myself for not doing the things I want to do. I feel as if my destiny in running my life, instead of me running my life. But, then, I don't really mind being behind the mask of a heroine."  
  
"Mina-chan," Artemis said, yawning. "Are you talking to yourself?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah," she replied. "But it helps me practice for when I'm going to be in front of the camera. You know, the real deal."  
  
"Oh, did they call already?" he asked.  
  
She slowly shook her head. "No, but I have a gut feeling that they will."  
  
"Just don't get your hopes up, Mina," he warned. "But good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Artemis," she said.  
  
Then, suddenly, the phone started to ring. She stared at it, thinking she was just hearing things, but, then, she jumped out of her seat and raced to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said, nervously winding the phone chord around her fingers.  
  
"May I please speak to Aino Minako?" a woman's voice asked.  
  
Mina's hand gripped tighter to the phone and her heart was racing. "This is Minako," she replied.  
  
"This is Akira Yukiko from Crossroads Talent Agency," she said. "And I'm calling to give you really good news."  
  
"Yeah?" Mina said as she smiled excitedly.  
  
"Yes," Yukiko replied. "You have been chosen to go to America and a free recording session and a part in a movie."  
  
The phone almost slipped out of her hand. She was unbelievably happy and relieved that she actually won. But when she thought about it, America was a long way from Japan. And that means she would be away from her friends and from being a Sailor Senshi. But she wanted this more than anything in the world.   
  
"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed.  
  
"You're welcome, honey," she said. "All the information will be sent in the mail, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."'  
  
"Congratulations," Akira said. "But I have to go, so I can let you go tell everyone your news."  
  
"Okay, bye," Minako replied.  
  
"Bye," she said, and hung up.   
  
Minako hung up her phone and started to jump up and down in excitement. She couldn't believe it! She was actually picked! She was actually picked to have her dream come true. But there was a problem. What was she going to tell her friends?  
  
"Mina-chan, what's wrong?" Artemis asked.  
  
She gave him a mile-wide smile and kneeled on the floor next to the bed. "Guess what, Artemis?"  
  
"What?" he asked, stretching out.  
  
"I won! I really won!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to be a teen idol!"  
  
"That's great," Artemis said. But something in his voice made Minako's smile fade. He didn't sound as happy as she thought he would. He actually sounded as if he didn't care at all.  
  
"Artemis," she said, "why don't you sound happy for me? Aren't you happy for me?"  
  
"Of course I am. It's just that I think you're forgetting about everyone who needs your help and your duties as a Sailor Senshi," he replied. "But I understand how much being a teen idol is to you, so I'll support your decision, but you have to tell the others."  
  
She sighed and rested her head on the bed. "I know, Artemis," she said. "I just have to think about what I'm going to say."  
  
"The sooner the better," Artemis said.  
  
"It's not going to be easy," she said, and laid back on the floor.   
  
She stared at the ceiling, searching for an answer.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review! 


	4. The Truth

***Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters...  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! Om my gosh! It's been so long since I've updated this fic! Well anyway, I hope you guys like it, and please review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Minako aimlessly walked to Rei's temple. Today was the day she was going to tell them. She was going to tell them that she couldn't be a Sailor Senshi anymore, because she won the contest to be an idol. "If only it was that easy…" she whispered into the wind.  
  
She walked up the long stairwell to Rei's temple. With each step, she gained more and more courage. "I can do this," she assured herself. "I can tell them the truth. If they are my true friends, they will understand." She smiled and reached the top of the stairs and walked to Rei's room.   
  
Cherry blossom tree's swayed in the wind, letting pink petals to slowly fall to the ground. The air smelled of flowers and sweet incense that was burning in a small pot on the doorstep of her room. Minako slowly reached out for the door and opened it, to see her friends huddled around a low table. They all looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Mina-chan!" Makoto said, as she brought a plate of cupcakes into the room. "You're just in time to eat my delicious cupcakes."  
  
Minako smiled and sat down next to Rei and Ami. She sighed in a way that made her feel bad already. She felt as if her heart was pierced with a dagger and her body was numb.  
  
"Don't take them all, Usagi-chan," Rei aid, as Usagi held two cupcakes in her hand. "You're going to get fat and ugly, then Mamoru won't like you anymore."  
  
Usagi narrowed her eyes at Rei. "Leave me alone, pyro!" she shouted. "Mamo-chan likes me the way I am! You're just jealous!"  
  
"AM NOT!" she bellowed back. "Why would I be jealous of you?"  
  
"Because he likes me, and not you!" she answered.  
  
Minako rolled her eyes and watched as the two of them bickered back and forth. She was so annoyed. They were acting like four-year-olds. But she wondered why she was so annoyed with them all of the sudden. She never felt this way before. She was always able to put up with it before.   
  
"Girls stop it!" Ami said. "We have to study."  
  
"Well, tell her not to eat all of the cupcakes! She's on her third one!" Rei shouted, with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Shut up!" Usagi shouted.  
  
"Make me, Odango Atama!"  
  
Minako stood up and tightly closed her eyes. "Stop it!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her with shock written all over their faces. She opened her eyes and looked them over, as they exchanged looks.  
  
"Minako…" Makoto said softly.   
  
Rei and Usagi looked at each other with guilty expressions on their faces. "Sorry," they said in unison.   
  
Ami looked over Minako and frowned. "Is everything all right, Minako-chan?" she asked, tugging on her glasses.  
  
Minako took in a deep breath and looked over her friends once more. "I have to tell you guys something," she admitted. "It's really important."  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked.  
  
Minako sighed and sat back down. "I entered this contest to become a teen idol. But I thought I wouldn't win, so I entered just to see if I could," she paused. "The funny thing is, I won."  
  
Big smiles grew on their faces, all except for Makoto. She looked a little confused and unsure what to think.  
  
"Minako-chan," Makoto said, with a curious look on her face. "Why do I have a feeling there is more you want to say?"  
  
She swallowed hard. "Because there is," she replied.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
Minako drew in all the courage that was left in her, and wondered how she should tell them. "Start with the truth," she said to herself. She nodded. "But in order to do it, I have to go to America for a while; a long while."  
  
"And so?" Rei asked. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
She stood up and felt as if she had the world on her shoulders. "I'm saying that I can't be a Sailor Senshi anymore. I want to be a teen idol, and I can't let my destiny and fate stop me from doing it! I hate how my life is already planned out! I don't want to keep fighting enemies! They will never go away! Every time will kill one, another follows, I hate it!" Never before has there been such rage and fury bottled up inside her. She wanted to run away to America and never come back. That was all she wanted to do.   
  
They all gaped at her in surprise. They never saw her like this before. She was like ticking bomb, ready to explode.  
  
Finally Usagi stood up and walked toward her. "Minako-chan … Is this true? You don't want to be a Sailor Senshi anymore?"  
  
She looked at Usagi. When she looked at her, she could only think of standing on that stage, singing her heart out to a crowd of screaming fans, or to be on the silver screen with a large audience, eating popcorn and their eyes locked on the screen. She wanted all of that. And she would do anything to get it. Anything.  
  
"Minako-chan?" Usagi repeated.  
  
She slowly nodded, not regretting her answer. "I don't want to fight anymore. I want to sing and act."  
  
Usagi frowned, as her eyes started to water. The other girls stood up and stared at Minako with disbelief.  
  
"Why?" Makoto asked, comforting Usagi. "Why don't you want to help us anymore? Aren't we more important than a dream?"   
  
Minako clenched her fists. She loved her friends and always will, but she always wanted to be famous. But she couldn't choose over her friends or her dream. She shook her head. "I didn't say that you guys aren't important to me, because you are. Please just understand that I won't ever be happy unless I do this, okay? Please understand. I need you to."  
  
"Please reconsider," Ami said. "Please."  
  
Usagi looked up at her with small tears forming in her eyes. "I understand," she said. "Even a superhero needs a break every once in a while."  
  
Minako smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Usagi-chan." She looked at the others. "I'm sorry, you guys, but I have to do this."  
  
They exchanged looks and then nodded. "All right, Mina-chan," Makoto said. "We support your decision."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Minako smiled and hugged her friends. "Somehow I knew they would understand…" she said to herself.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
